I want to be your girlfriend
by The-Lone-Star's-Southern-Belle
Summary: Songfic oneshot. The girls are out to get their men.


**Hey guys I hope you like this fic. I got the idea after hearing the song yesterday. I actually love this song and the music video is lmao funny. So please don't flame the song or my decision to use it. Oh and before I forget REVIEW! Thank You. **

**Disclaimer: Hey Hey You You I dont own this song No way No way I dont own the characters.... lol wow i cant belive i did that. *shrugs* owell on with the story.**

"Ready girls" asked Bella looking at herself in the mirror one more time before looking at her stunning friends. "Ready" replied Rosalie and Alice looking at her with their devious smile. They were all wearing matching outfits. A red corset with black lace and skin tight skinny jeans with red stilettos. Oh yeah they were hot. They had to be to get the attention of their men, well soon to be their, men. Today was their school talent show which was one of the biggest events of the year, the whole student body was sure to be there including three extremely sexy guys that just had to be theirs. Edward Cullen, Emmet McCarthy, and Jasper Hale; the three most desired men at school which were currently dating the three school sluts, Tanya Denali, Jessica Stanley, and Lauren Mallory.

Bella, Rosalie, and Alice were also very desired girls but for some reason the three guys they wanted didn't seem to notice them at all, well in the romantic way. All six of them were great friends. Edward and Bella were the school's sexy nerds and met in AP Biology. They talked constantly and had many things in common such as music knowledge and both knew how to play an instrument, Edward played the piano and Bella the guitar. Alice and Jasper met at the Theater Arts Club. For some odd reason they just clicked were great friends instantly. Rosalie and Emmett met at the carpentering workshop. Rosalie being the only female in the workshop intrigued Emmett and he and Rosalie started talking also having many things in common such as sports and cars. Rosalie automatically like Emmett because he noticed her for who she was not because of her looks.

Now all three girls were waiting for their cue to go on stage and give the guys one last little push on the right direction. They seriously couldn't see how they could date those three whores. Who knows how many men they've been with. Yuck.

"Okay everybody give it up for the last performance of the night. Blood Red Roses or better known as Bella, Alice, and Rosalie" announced the principle before walking of stage. The students cheered while the girls walked into position. Bella on the right side of the stage with her guitar, Alice on the left with a base, and Rosalie behind the drums. The crowed was wild and the guys were going crazy. Edward, Japser, and Emmett's eye widened and they gulped as soon as they got a good look of their friends. Man, they were hot.

"What's up Clear Beach" started Bella "well hope you enjoy our little performance" she finished before the lights dimmed and the background light turned on.

Hey! Hey! You! You!-Alice & Rose

I don't like your girlfriend!- Bella  
No way! No way!-Alice & Rose  
I think you need a new one- Bella  
Hey! Hey! You! You!-Alice & Rose  
I could be your girlfriend- Bella

Hey! Hey! You! You!-Alice & Rose

I know that you like me- Bella  
No way! No way!-Alice & Rose  
You know it's not a secret- Bella  
Hey! Hey! You! You!-Alice & Rose  
I want to be your girlfriend- Bella

[Bella]  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!-Alice & Rose  
I don't like your girlfriend!-Bella  
No way! No way!-Alice & Rose  
I think you need a new one-Bella  
Hey! Hey! You! You!-Alice & Rose  
I could be your girlfriend-Bella

Hey! Hey! You! You!-Alice & Rose  
I know that you like me- Bella

No way! No way!-Alice & Rose  
You know it's not a secret- Bella  
Hey! Hey! You! You!-Alice & Rose  
I want to be your girlfriend- Bella

[Alice]  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!-Alice & Rose  
I know that you like me- Bella  
No way! No way!-Alice & Rose  
You know it's not a secret- Bella  
Hey! Hey! You! You!-Alice & Rose  
I want to be your girlfriend- Bella

The girls stopped playing her and started to clap to the beat trying to get the crowed to clap with them which worked. Bella came up and unhooked the mic from the the stand and got up close to the front looking down at the front row seats which were currently occupied by Edward, Japser, and Emmett and of course their sluts and their click.

[Bella]  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

Bella winked and looked at Edward with a sexy smile before going back and hooking up the mic and grabbed her guitar.

[Alice, Rose, Bella]

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

Hey! Hey! You! You!-Alice & Rose  
I don't like your girlfriend!-Bella  
No way! No way!-Alice & Rose  
I think you need a new one-Bella  
Hey! Hey! You! You!-Alice & Rose  
I could be your girlfriend-Bella

Hey! Hey! You! You!-Alice & Rose  
I know that you like me- Bella

No way! No way!-Alice & Rose  
You know it's not a secret- Bella  
Hey! Hey! You! You!-Alice & Rose  
I want to be your girlfriend- Bella

The crowed immediately when up in cheers and wolf cries. All three girls went to the front of the stage laced their hands together and bowed before exiting from the side while the principle walked back on stage.

"Okay students, quiet down" said the Principal sternly "now that the last performance is done please text in your votes to see who won this years talent show"

About 10 minutes has gone by and the texts just finished being counted. The principle took a whit envelope and walked back on stage with all the contestants.

"Okay everybody the moment you have been waiting for has arrived. In 3rd place is Mr. Tyler Crowley with his comedy act." Tyler walked on stage and waved when the students applaud.

"In 2nd place is Angela Weber and her violin" continued the principle. Angela walked on stage grabbed her medal and went to stand next to Tyler. "Now finally in first place is.......Blood Red Roses!!!" The crowed went wild and all the girl squealed and laughed and jumped up and down before going on stage taking the small trophy and giving a small speech.

"Thank You Clear Beach High school" said Bella

"We highly appreciated" continued Alice

"and if you want to hear more of our group don't forget to go to Clear Rio Disco every Saturday night to party with us" said Rosalie grabbing Alice and Bella's hand before throwing lifting them to the air. The crowed once again went wild while the girls stepped of stage.

Soon everybody started leaving and the girls where packing their stuff and putting it on Bella's truck(drums, guitars, speakers, exc.) They were looking for the guys but they seemed to disappear after they were announced the winners. The girls walked to the truck highly disappointed before Bella suddenly remembered she forgot her music folder at the school and needed to go back.

"Hey guys I forgot something at the school I'll be right back okay" said Bella already heading for the school.

"Fine but hurry up Bells we need to go and Rose's hungry" said Alice rolling her eyes

"Hey" protested Rose "I'm not THAT hungry" she said as her stomach grumbled making Alice laugh and a pretty pink blush appear on her face.

Bella giggled and walked into the girls locker room in the gym searching for her notebook.

"Aha found it" she cheered and headed out the gym when suddenly she was grabbed roughly and pushed up against the gym wall. She was about to scream but then she noticed it was Edward who had her pinned to the wall.

"Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like my girlfriend!" whispered Edward looking into Bella's eyes.

"No way! No way! I think I need a new one. Hey! Hey! You! You! You wanna be my girlfriend?"

Bella smiled and sang the second part of the chorus  
"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me

No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend"

"So is that a yes?" asked Edward bending his head down looking at Bella's lips.

"What do you think?" countered Bella.

"I think it's a yes" Edward responded his lips and Bella's were only centimeters apart.

"Good now shut up and kiss me" said Bella smashing her lips into Edward's. Edward immediately responded and savored Bella's flavor before liking her bottom lip asking for entrance which was immediately granted. Edward thrust his tongue into Bella's mouth and both tongues fought for dominance. Bella let Edward win after a few seconds and just enjoyed his flavor. They broke apart soon for lack of oxygen.

"What about Tanya" asked Bella after she regained her breath.

"That's already taken care of." Edward replied "I only went out with her because my parents and hers are good friend and they wanted us to hook up"

"Oh" mouthed Bella. Who would have guessed?

Bella took Edwards hand and both walked back to her truck only to find Alice and Japser on the hood of her truck making out while Rosalie and Emmett in the bed of her truck doing the same thing. Bella laughed then cleared her throat rather loudly. Both couples looked up and had the decency to blush. Bella laughed again and shook her head.

"Soooo...... who want pizza" Bella said trying to change the topic. Both Rosalie and Emmet raised their hand. Bella giggled "okay let's go to Mario's" The girls jumped off the truck and got in after a quick I'll see you in a minute and drove of leaving the guys to follow in Edward's Volvo. I guess the guys weren't as clueless as they originally thought. Said Bella getting off her truck to enjoy dinner with the hottest man alive. Damn life couldn't get any better.


End file.
